Admired Miranda
by SeraphJewel
Summary: A beautiful young priestess, working tirelessly for her master. A young scholar, slowly falling for her. It is a story of hopeful love, very loosely based on events in Shakespeare's The Tempest.
1. Clueless

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters.

**Admired Miranda**

_I: Clueless_

The first time they saw the young girl cutting her way through the crowd, they were understandably puzzled. She seemed to be in a great hurry to find whatever it was she was looking for, yet those that got close enough noticed she retained a smile even as she searched. As the days went on they got used to her. She continued coming and going, always running to catch whatever continued eluding her. She didn't seem to be bothered at all by this daily exercise; in fact, some people suspected she was actually enjoying herself.

It was a warm, clear day that found the girl dashing in front of the Vareth Institute doors. By now those that wandered the area knew who she was and made way for her. She gave them a smile of thanks, slowing down to search this area. She had to shield her eyes against the glaring sunlight. All around her people were going about their daily business but none of them was the person she wanted to find.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?" She turned at the voice. A long-haired individual stood before her clutching a thick volume and wearing the uniform of the institute. She saw the person's fair cheeks turn a light pink, probably because of the heat.

"I'm not lost," she replied with a smile. "I'm just looking for Master Godwin."

"Master Godwin of the Olacion Order?"

"Yes, that's correct." She was pleased that others outside the order knew of him. "I'm fairly certain that he came this way."

"I haven't seen him, but then… I'm in the library a lot, so perhaps he _is_ here. I'll keep an eye out for him." This person was very friendly, and had a nice voice. She didn't interact with people outside the order very often and was feeling a little shy.

"Thank you very much." She paused to give the area one last look-over before deciding to move on. "I should be going now. Goodbye, kind sir." She smiled and hurried off. The person watched her, first feeling stunned and then delighted.

"She called me _sir_!"

She finally caught up with her master teaching the young ones. It didn't look like the lesson was quite over so she had some time to catch her breath. Eventually the children filed away back home and she rejoined her master at last. The small old man beamed up at her.

"Well, hello, Miranda. How was your day?"

"It was very pleasant, thank you," she replied cheerfully. Even though she spent most of it chasing after him, she had been able to enjoy the calm weather and warm sun. "Actually, I spoke with someone from the Vareth Institute today."

"That's good." Godwin bobbed his head happily. "The guilds need to maintain a bond, both because one cannot be stronger than the other and also to learn from each other." Miranda nodded in understanding, pulling the door open for the old man.

At this time of day, the chapel was fairly quiet. Even High Priest Kain was absent, out seeing the town with Achilles. She knew her friends were all hard at work and once she saw her master to his house, she could visit with them. True Godwin didn't really need her as an escort but she liked being by his side. It was the least she could do in return for the chance to be his pupil.

"Now, Miranda," said Godwin, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Allow the events of the day to leave you as we prepare for meditation."

"Yes, Master Godwin!"

---

Once again the girl would find herself stopping in front of the Vareth Institute in her search for the elderly priest. Many people that were walking through at the time waved at her; she smiled and waved back before turning her attention to finding her master.

"Hello again. Still looking for Master Godwin?" She turned and saw the same student she had spoken to before. Remembering how pleased her master had been when she mentioned talking to the individual, Miranda held off her search to answer.

"Yes, I search for him every day. He's very fast on his feet, you see, and it's part of my training to run over town looking for him."

"Like a game of Hide and Seek," the youth suggested with a light smile.

"I haven't thought of it that way… Yes, I suppose it is like that." She chuckled a little. The young man fidgeted a bit on his feet; Miranda watched him, thinking perhaps that he was worried he would miss class. "I hope I'm not keeping you. I know studying in the Vareth Institute is very important."

"Oh, no! You aren't at all. I'm doing independent research. I just… I wondered if I could have your name. You rushed off so quickly before that I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Oh!" The girl flushed in embarrassment. "How terribly rude of me! I hope you'll forgive me. My name is Miranda."

"I'm Felix." They smiled at each other. Miranda didn't know what to do now; the position of the sun made the decision for her.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude again, but I really must be moving on. It was nice to speak with you again, Felix." She waved, and was off again. Felix watched her go before turning to go back into the institute.

Despite people's assumptions of him, Felix was a normal male that just happened to be blessed with astonishing good looks. As he entered the library he thought he saw someone staring at him from behind the bookshelf. Probably just someone else who thought he was a girl. He didn't know what he could do to convince his admirers he was male; as long as they didn't try to make moves on him, he was okay.

He went to his desk and opened up a book, but didn't read any of the words. Miranda had charmed him the first moment he saw her; then again, she seemed to charm just about everyone who saw her. It took a while to pluck up the courage to speak to her but he was well-rewarded by being called "sir". That alone was proof that this was a special girl. Now he finally knew her name.

THUMP!

The noise startled him. Looking around, he saw that it was just Marietta. Sighing, he went over to help the clumsy girl to her feet. She was always falling down or knocking things over. She grinned at him and adjusted her round glasses.

"Thanks, Felix."

"Say, Marietta…" He just got an idea. It was probably a crazy one, but he was too embarrassed to ask one of the guys for help. "What do girls like?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…" He paused, feeling awkward. "If I wanted to give a girl something, what should I give her?"

"Ooh, does somebody have a little crush?" Marietta teased, poking him in the arm. Felix batted her away.

"It's nothing like that!" She laughed, and the twinkle in her eyes suggested she didn't believe him. He was blushing but he hoped she would think it was a flush of anger. "It's no one you know, so stop teasing and just help me."

"Well… all girls like flowers. Or… most of them do. I think." He turned his head so she wouldn't see him rolling his eyes. That was no help at all. Still, it was the best idea he had.

---

The day was breezy, the perfect weather for running. When she stopped to check around the wind would play with her long hair and cool her off. She passed by the Vareth Institute as usual and was surprised to see Felix outside waiting for her. He was shaking a little and she was concerned that he was sick or something; his flushed cheeks certainly made it look like he had a fever.

"Hello, Miranda," he greeted, and even his voice trembled a little.

"Felix, are you all right?" She peered at him closely. For the first time she noticed he was clutching a bouquet of flowers. "Those are very pretty. Did someone give them to you?"

"What?" He looked puzzled before realizing she must have meant the flowers. "Oh, no. Actually, ah… I thought that maybe… you would like them." She blushed, lowering her eyes shyly. She didn't know what she should say; she had never been given flowers before.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." She took the flowers from him. "Now please, go back inside. I would hate for you to get sick on my account."

"I'm not sick!" he protested; his voice cracked strangely, which didn't help convince her.

"Please, _please_ go inside," she begged earnestly.

"Well… all right. If it's that important to you." He smiled, disappearing into the institute. Miranda made sure he was inside before she hurried on. Maybe while she was by Morfinn's she could get some medicine for Felix. She didn't know the boy's sickness but Morfinn was a good doctor and would know what to prescribe if she told him the symptoms.

"Good day, Miranda," the old man greeted her. "If you're looking for Master Godwin, he just left."

"Actually, sir, I was hoping to get some medicine for a friend of mine. He looked very sick today and I'm worried about him. I don't know what he has, but he was shivering and he looked very flushed, and his voice cracked a little when he spoke to me." The doctor said nothing, watching the girl thoughtfully. His eyes flickered to the flowers she held.

"Yes, I think I know what's wrong with him. It's actually quite common." He turned his back on her to shift through his medical supplies. A few minutes later he turned back with an opaque bottle in his hand. "Give this to him when you see him next."

"I will, and thank you very much." She pocketed the bottle and hurried on to meet with Master Godwin. She planned to ask him permission to go home before their meditation, so she could put the flowers in water.

"You're a little later than usual today, Miranda," he said when she finally showed up.

"Please forgive me, Master Godwin. I was speaking with Doctor Morfinn."

"No harm done, my girl," he chuckled. He eyed the flowers she was still carrying. "Did the doctor give those to you?"

"Oh, no! My friend-- the one I met in front of the Vareth Institute-- he gave them to me!" She smiled, holding them out for her master to smell. "If I may, I would like to rush home and put these in water. I've never received flowers before!"

"Of course," he said with a grin. "I'll give you two minutes."

"Thank you for understanding, sir." She hurried off before she squandered any more of her remaining seconds. She also put away the medicine bottle Morfinn had given her. She only hoped Felix wouldn't get worse before she could see him again.

The next day she ran a bit faster than usual. She wanted to give herself plenty of time to visit Felix and make sure he was feeling better before she rejoined Master Godwin. He was not waiting outside as he had been for several days now; she worried that perhaps he had indeed gotten worse and was now resting in bed. So she did something she had never done before: she went inside Vareth Institute.

The place was rather large, and off to one side she saw a board with strange scribbles all over it. She ignored that and instead directed her attention to the girl sitting behind the desk. This surely was a receptionist of some kind. The girl smiled pleasantly at Miranda as the priestess approached.

"You're from the Olacion Order," the girl stated. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to know where Felix is, please," Miranda requested. The girl smiled a bit wider, her eyeglasses gleaming.

"Would you, now? He's in the library right now, just over that way. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you." Puzzled, Miranda thanked the girl and followed her directions to the library. Sure enough, Felix was seated behind a desk with a large book laid out in front of him. Miranda thought she saw someone peeking at Felix from behind a bookcase, but it might have only been a shadow flickering from the lights.

"Felix?" she said nervously, approaching the boy. He glanced up and nearly jumped out of his chair, his face turning bright red.

"Miranda!" he cried, much louder than was proper in a library. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was very concerned about you since yesterday," she explained. "I went to see Doctor Morfinn, and he told me to give this to you." She held out the medicine bottle. He reached for it, squeezing her hand just a little before drawing his hand away.

"I'm… pleased you did so much for me," he said with a faint smile.

"You seem to be doing better today, but please be sure to take that medicine all the same," she advised. He nodded, clutching the bottle like it was a precious treasure. "I can't linger here for much longer. I'll see you tomorrow, Felix." She waved, and left the library.

Felix was not sick at all, but he opened the bottle anyway. Miranda had gone through a lot of trouble to give it to him. To his great surprise, a slip of paper fell out of the bottle. He picked it up and unfurled it. It was in the doctor's scratchy hand:

"It seems from what Miranda said that you hold a strong attraction to her. The girl naturally is too innocent to be aware of it. I suggest that before you do anything, you speak to Master Godwin. He is closest to Miranda. Signed, Morfinn."

His heart was thundering loudly in his chest. The note crunched in his shaking hand.


	2. Choice

_II: Choice_

He punched the air repeatedly, imagining an opponent. Though he was intent on his work he also kept an eye out for Master Fernando. The old man usually came by around this time to watch his student's training, and Cosmo didn't want to let his teacher down. He saw a figure approach but it was coming from the wrong direction to be Fernando. When the person was close enough he saw it was a rather pretty girl in the uniform of a Vareth student.

"Well, hi!" he grinned happily. "We don't get very many Vareth students passing through here." He paused in his training to better speak with the girl. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for Master Godwin," she responded. She had a very sweet voice. "Is he around?"

"Yeah, but why do you want to see him?" Cosmo attempted a winning smile and did a few moves for her. "I could help you out."

"I'd like to speak to him about Miranda," she answered. Cosmo's smile dropped immediately, replaced by a rather nasty glare.

"Hey, now. You're not trying to get Miranda into your institute, are you? Because she wouldn't leave the order for anything! She's worked too hard for Master Godwin!"

"No, no, you misunderstand me!" said the girl hastily. "I just wanted to--" She stopped, frowning a bit at Cosmo. "Are you very good friends with Miranda?"

"Of course I am. I doubt anybody could meet her and _not_ want to be friends with her." The girl smiled at that. A very nice smile she had, too. It made Cosmo forget about his earlier outburst.

"Exactly how good of a friend are you to her?" the girl asked him, sounding nervous. This conversation was taking a very strange turn and Cosmo had the feeling he was missing something. He drew a bit closer to the girl, studying her face.

"Why are you so interested in Miranda?"

"I…" The girl fidgeted under his stare. "I want to speak to Master Godwin about that." Cosmo frowned, but it didn't seem like he would get any more out of this girl. Anyway, he doubted she was any danger to Miranda.

"Yeah, all right. His room is in Universal Tree Hall." She smiled and thanked him, hurrying inside. He watched her disappear into the chapel. There was something very odd about that girl. He couldn't put his finger on it…

Once inside, Felix breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he thought he would be turned away by that young priest. His confidence had certainly waned talking to the other man. Still, he had come this far and he would regret it if he didn't at least try to go on. He took a deep breath and walked down to Universal Tree Hall. He had never been inside the chapel before but there was a helpful priestess who pointed him in the right direction.

He was hit by nerves when he stopped in front of Master Godwin's door. He had no idea what he was going to say, and if Miranda was in the room… He stared helplessly at the door for several minutes. Finally he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the door. The door opened and there was Miranda on the other side.

"Felix! What a nice surprise to see you."

"Hi," he said faintly. There was someone else in the room with Miranda: a short old man with tufts of white hair on his mostly-bald head and a little white beard. He'd never actually seen Master Godwin before, but was certain it could be no one else.

"Miranda, do you know this young man?" Master Godwin asked, turning to his pupil.

"Yes. This is Felix, the Vareth boy I told you about."

"Oh, I see." The old man grinned up at Felix, and the boy felt a sudden heat rush into his face. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, young man. What brings you to the Olacion Order?"

"I… well…" He didn't want to speak his purpose in front of Miranda. "I hoped I could speak to you, sir. You are well-known at the institute and I would consider it an honor if you granted me a short audience." That sounded good enough. Master Godwin's smile made him nervous, though; it was almost as if the old man already knew the true reason Felix was there.

"Miranda, would you go out into the main chapel?" Godwin requested. "We will continue our meditation shortly."

"Yes, Master Godwin." She smiled at them both before departing. Godwin waited until she was out of hearing range before turning to Felix.

"You are the one that gave Miranda those flowers," he said. He didn't sound angry or disapproving, which could only mean good things. "Tell me why you're really here."

"Sir, I like Miranda very much," Felix began. "She's very kind and friendly, and the first person I've met in a long time that could tell I was a boy. I haven't had much time to speak with her but when I do I enjoy it. I know how devoted she is to you, sir, and that's why I've come here. With your permission, I would like to spend more time with her." He stopped there, clasping his hands together tightly waiting for Godwin's response.

"You wish for me to put a hold on her training so you can win her heart. Is that about right?" Godwin was no longer smiling, but he still didn't sound angry.

"Ah… no, not exactly, sir," Felix answered. "I wouldn't ask that. Her training is important to her just like my studies are important to me. What I would like is more time with her." Godwin scrutinized him thoughtfully; Felix tried to stand at his full height and hold his head up high.

"When are your classes at the institute?" the old man asked.

"My…? Oh, no, sir, I do independent study," Felix told him, puzzled at the question.

"That's good. I'd like you to be here at six o'clock tomorrow morning." Felix felt more confused than ever. "If you want to spend time with Miranda, you'll have to go by our rules, and here we believe in hard work. Be here at six o'clock, and I'll tell you what to do from there."

"Yes, sir, Master Godwin." Understanding himself to be dismissed, Felix bowed and headed back toward the chapel. Perhaps Godwin wanted to make sure Felix was serious about this, and that was why he appointed such an early time. It didn't really matter since Felix was awake at that hour anyway. He spotted Miranda deep in prayer; he didn't wish to disturb her but he wanted to say goodbye, so he gently touched her shoulder.

"Is your discussion with Master Godwin finished?" she asked.

"Yes, we're finished," he responded, quickly taking his hand away from her shoulder. She smiled, rising to her feet.

"Master Godwin is very wise. I feel privileged to be his student, and I'm reminded of how lucky I am when even those outside the order come to seek his wisdom. I am very glad you came, Felix. I hope I'll be seeing you in the chapel again."

"I hope you will too," he answered quietly. He very much wished to squeeze her hand in farewell but settled for a bow. He would see her again the next day.

------

Miranda woke up early as she always did, wanting time for prayer before her training began for the day. Dawn was just beginning to fade into the full glory of day as she made her way to the chapel. She pulled open the door and let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Good morning, Miranda," Felix greeted her. He was kneeling on the ground, his long hair pulled back and the sleeves of his uniform rolled up. The bucket of water close by and the sponge in his hand told Miranda he was cleaning, but something didn't add up. Why would someone from the Vareth institute be doing the chores of a priest in training?

"Felix… what are you doing here?"

"Scrubbing the floors," he replied. "They're really dirty." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression and continued what he was doing. She couldn't think of what to say and stood there for several moments watching him work.

"So, does this mean you're wishing to join the order?" she asked finally.

"No, nothing like that. It's just something I have to do, that's all."

"You shouldn't have to do it, though," Miranda persisted. He was certainly not built for manual labor. "I will speak to Master Godwin." She hurried off to her master's room, hoping he hadn't already left. Luck was with her: he was still there, and was waiting for her.

"You're here early, Miranda," he noted, smiling fondly at the girl. "You usually pray before coming to training, don't you?"

"Yes, but this is important, sir. I noticed Felix was here-- that boy from the Vareth Institute-- and he's doing chores. I wondered if there was something you could do so he could go home."

"Why, Miranda… Do you not like seeing your friend here?" Godwin asked her, grinning broadly. She felt her face turn hot in embarrassment. Certainly seeing Felix had been a surprise, but it was not an unwelcome one.

"I do like seeing him," she answered, "but I would prefer seeing him at the institute. What I mean is he shouldn't have to be doing this work."

"Yes, he shouldn't have to," Godwin agreed. "But he is doing it of his own free will; no one is forcing him to scrub those floors. Now, that is enough stalling. We need to start your training today." Miranda tried to protest but he flipped up in the air and disappeared as he did every day.

Miranda jogged off after him as she always did. She tried to concentrate on her training but her mind kept going back to that image of Felix kneeling on the chapel floor with a sponge in his hand. She only hoped that once he was finished he would go back to the institute. Perhaps he would be there when she passed by. With that thought in mind she sped up to get there faster and have some time with him before going on.

However, when she made it to the institute Felix wasn't outside waiting for her. She went in to check the library, but he wasn't there either. The other students she asked informed her they hadn't seen Felix all day. Could he possibly still be at Olacion? She hurried over there to see for herself. Godwin was there teaching the young ones, but no sign of Felix.

"Master Godwin, I'd hate to interrupt the lesson, but where is Felix?" she asked.

"I believe he's out back," the old man replied. Miranda thanked him and hurried to the back of the chapel. Felix was there as Master Godwin said, stacking up firewood onto a cart. He looked dirty and tired, and his clothes were torn.

"Felix?" The boy turned on hearing his name. His face was red, most likely from exertion. "What are you still doing here?"

"This firewood needs to be moved inside," he explained as he lifted another piece onto the cart. Miranda drew closer, reaching out to take his hand in hers. His palm had blisters ready to burst, and splinters were imbedded in his skin.

"This is not your job," said Miranda, gently extracting as many splinters as she could.

"I know, but it's something I need to do."

"Let me carry some of the burden!" she cried, clasping both her hands around his. He stared at her in surprise and squeezed her hand a little in return. "I'm strong!" she insisted. "If the work must be done, then please rest and I'll carry the wood."

"I don't doubt your strength, Miranda," Felix said calmly, "but what kind of person would I be if I sat idly by watching you work? No, I could never do that."

"Then at the very least please sit down to rest," Miranda persisted. "There's no need to work yourself to exhaustion."

"I'll rest when I finish," he assured her. He pulled away from her and continued stacking wood onto the cart. Miranda watched him, feeling hopeless and distressed. She knew she should return to her master but she also wanted to stay in case Felix needed anything.

Miranda chose to stay.


	3. Affection

_III: Affection_

Master Godwin dismissed the youngsters for the day and rose to go inside the chapel. He was surprised to find that Miranda was not waiting nearby to escort him, as she had done ever day since becoming his apprentice. He was no too concerned, though; he had a fairly good idea where she was. Smiling to himself, the old master walked to the back of the chapel.

Miranda and Felix were sitting together in the grass. Miranda was gently wrapping a bandage around Felix's hand while the boy watched her quietly. Godwin stood out of sight for the moment to observe the two. Felix flexed his fingers experimentally while Miranda packed away unused bandages and herbs.

"How does it feel?" Miranda asked him.

"A lot better, thank you," the boy replied, smiling over at her. She smiled back and moved to sit by him once again. Immediately his fair complexion flushed pink but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Your hands were not made for manual labor, Felix," Miranda said. "I wish you would tell me why you put yourself through all of this hard work. You keep saying it was something you 'have' to do, but Master Godwin told me no one forced you into it." Godwin shifted to get a better look at the two youngster's faces. Miranda was glancing at Felix in concern while he stared down at his bandaged hands.

"The truth is…" Felix took a breath and raised his head to meet Miranda's gaze. "I did choose to do all that hard work. I did it so I could spend time with you."

"Me?" Now it was Miranda's turn to flush pink. "You gave up your studies to work here, just to see me?"

"Yes." Felix moved to gently take Miranda's hand in his own. Her fingers twitched, but she did not pull away. "I really like you, Miranda, but I didn't get to talk to you very often while you were busy with your training. I came here to see if there was a way I could spend more time with you, and Master Godwin told me that the only way was to work here."

"But why would he do that?" Miranda wondered. "I must speak to him about this," she said, rising to her feet. "It is so unlike him to make people do chores unless it is part of their training."

"He wasn't making me," Felix assured her, also rising to his feet. "He kept stopping by all day telling me I could quit if I wanted, but I wanted to see you and be around you, so I stayed."

"Felix…" Miranda watched the boy shyly. This sort of affection was very new to her. Certainly she had many friends in the order, but she couldn't imagine any of them doing so much just to be around her. Not knowing what to say, she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

It looked like a good time for Godwin to reveal himself. He stepped out of his hiding place and cleared his throat so the two would be aware of his presence. They turned at the noise, Miranda slipping her hand away from Felix's grasp. Godwin couldn't help smiling despite the embarrassment of the two young ones.

"There you are, Miranda. I was worried when I didn't see you waiting for me."

"Forgive me for worrying you," she said, bowing in apology. "Felix's hands were blistered badly and he had splinters from his work, so I wanted to stay and tend to his wounds."

"Ah, I see," said Godwin, unable to suppress the twinkle in his eyes. "You _are_ very good at healing; the young man is lucky to have your help." He didn't miss the smiles that came to both the youngster's faces, or the fond glance Felix bestowed on Miranda.

"So... you are not angry with me?" Miranda wondered.

"Why would I be? It is a creed that the order helps those in need. Your training is not all there is, you know."

"Yes, sir, Master Godwin. I'll be sure to remember that." There was a pause as she glanced over at Felix. Godwin was fairly certain he knew what she was to say next. "Master Godwin, Felix told me that all of the hard labor he was doing today was because you told him it had to be done. Why did you do such a thing?"

"All I told him was that he would have to abide by the rules of the order if he wished to spend time with you here, and you should well know that we believe in hard work," the old man responded. In truth he was testing Felix with this hard labor, but he couldn't say so just yet.

"But... it feels so wrong to me," Miranda protested. "Felix..." She turned to address the Vareth boy directly. "I have enjoyed seeing you today and spending time with you, but I would be much happier if tomorrow I see you as I pass by the Vareth Institute. Please do not give up your studies to do hard labor, just to see me!" Felix opened his mouth to say something, but Miranda talked over him. "You asked me earlier what kind of person you would be if you sat back and watched as I worked hard; I pose the same question to you. I care about you too much to just stand back and watch!" There was a noticeable silence after this speech. Godwin felt stunned to hear such talk from his student, and Felix looked equally off-footed.

"You... care about me?" the boy asked in a small voice.

"Yes, of course I do!" she answered earnestly. Felix smiled, flushing in pleasure.

"I'm glad... and of course I wouldn't want to do anything that upsets you. If it makes you happy then I'll go back to my studies at the institute, but... to be honest, I would much rather stay here with you, even if it does mean my hands will bleed from blisters."

"I will visit you at the institute," Miranda told him. "You sacrificed to see me, and I will be happy to do the same so I can see you."

"Ah... are you sure?" Felix asked, his voice cracking as his fair cheeks turned bright red. "I know how important your training is to you, and I--"

"Your studies were important to you," Miranda interrupted him, "and you gave them up. I would very much like to spend time with you, even if it does mean I will be a little behind in my training." Godwin watched this exchange, seemingly forgotten by the youngsters. He couldn't help the big smile that was on his face. He knew Miranda for many years, but this was the first time she was willing to give up her training.

"You've grown up, Miranda," he said, once again alerting the other two to his presence.

"Master Godwin!" The girl hurriedly bowed. "I meant no disrespect, sir!"

"It's all right, Miranda," he assured her. "You must do as your heart tells you. As I already told you, your training is not all there is." The girl smiled, going down on her knees to wrap her arms around the little man's body.

"Thank you for understanding," she whispered, then pulled away. His eyes twinkled all the more.

"I'll be going on inside. Don't stay out too long." He turned and headed back to the chapel. He took one last look over his shoulder. Felix and Miranda were clasping hands again, and the way they looked at each other assured Godwin that things were going to work out for them.

------

The day was fair, the sun shining brightly on the people as they went about their business. Right on schedule the girl from the Olacion Order came speeding down the street. Those that saw her smiled a little to themselves before continuing on their way. Miranda stopped in front of the Vareth Institute, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight as she searched for her master. Once she was certain her master was not around, Miranda deviated from her schedule to enter the institute.

She knew where to go and only offered the receptionist a cheerful smile before turning toward the library. She found Felix deeply immersed in a thick volume just as he had been the first time she visited him at the institute. Not wishing to disturb him, Miranda took a seat nearby and waited for him to notice her presence. He idly glanced up from the pages and shot to his feet on seeing her.

"Miranda! Ah… how long have you been there?"

"Not very long," she answered pleasantly. "Are your hands feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you. Master Godwin was right: you do have a gift for healing." Miranda smiled, feeling her cheeks glow warm in a modest blush. Felix reached over to touch her hand. She felt a flutter of happiness in her heart that only occurred when she was close to the Vareth boy.

"I did promise I would come see you," she said after a comfortable silence. "If there is any work to be done here, I will be glad to do that as well. It is the least I can do after all you did to be near me."

"There is no need for you to do that," Felix told her. "Here at the institute, we exercise our minds. The hardest work I've ever done was carrying heavy books to my desk. We can just sit and talk together if you want."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to distract you from your studies. I am more than happy to stay nearby while you work."

"Miranda…" Eyes shining, Felix gently lifted Miranda's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You really do live up to your name, and I think… I can live up to mine, too." Miranda blushed, lifting her other hand to clasp Felix's so both their hands were joined.

"As long as I can stay by your side while you do."

**end**


End file.
